1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot-swapping optical module.
2. Related Background Art
Optical modules are widely used in optical communication systems such as optical LAN, and the like. A conventional example of optical modules comprises a housing having a bottom face provided with a substrate. Mounted on the substrate are a transmitting optical sub-assembly, a receiving optical sub-assembly, electronic components, and the like. The electronic components include a driver device for driving a light-emitting device (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,869 B1).
Meanwhile, the light-emitting device included in the transmitting optical sub-assembly is to be affected by heat, which makes it necessary for the surroundings of the light-emitting device to minimize their temperature rise in order to improve the reliability and performances of the optical module.